


Alpha Dog

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Minoi and petplay. But contrary to popular believe Mink is Noiz's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Dog

It was all that brat's idea. Mink would never consider these kinds of fetishes if it weren’t for Noiz, but here he was with a fucking collar on his neck. 

Noiz had brought up the idea of puppy play, and insisted that it was fun and incredibly erotic. The even stranger suggestion was that he wanted Mink to be the puppy. This was uncommon in their relationship, Noiz was usually the submissive bottom. But for some reason, he had the overwhelming desire to be Mink’s master; at least for one night. 

And so here they were. Noiz sat up on the bed, fully clothed with a big, cocky grin on his face. 

And Mink was down on the floor, kneeling. He was not allowed to be clothed like his master. “Animals don’t need clothing, dumbass.” Noiz had told him. It was an interesting change of pace, being bossed around. Mink was typically the bossy dom himself.

Mink donned his collar and Noiz held the end of the leash in his hand that wasn’t palming the front of his pants. Mink huffed. This bastard was getting off on this already.

“Good puppy, kneel. You missed your master didn’t you? Come here. ” Noiz beckoned to Mink with a finger. Playing along, Mink crawled over to Noiz slowly on his hands and knees. When he reached him, he laid his head in Noiz's lap. Noiz gently pet the man's hair, praising him. “What a good dog. I love it when you obey me.” Mink hummed quietly in response, enjoying the praise and gentle caresses. He could get used to this. 

“How come you’re behaving so well today? You’re usually such a troublemaker. Hmm…could it be that you want something?” With that, Mink lifted his head and cocked it to the side (like a dog would), giving Noiz a confused expression. He didn’t plan on “wanting” anything. He was merely playing along to make Noiz happy. 

Noiz smiled with a sinister glint in his eye. “Oh, I know. Doggy must be in heat, huh? That’s why you’re so affectionate. You want to mate with your master, don’t you?” He scratched Mink behind the ears. Of course, Mink thought to himself. This was supposed to be kinky, after all. 

“Mmh," Noiz groaned. "My sweet puppy is so well hung, I can’t even imagine how wonderful it must feel to get knotted by a cock that big. And I bet you come a whole lot when you’re mating, hm?” Noiz groaned, rubbing himself harder. “I’m sure you’re an alpha too. Fuck, you’ve been a good boy. Come up here.” Noiz scooted back to make for more room on the bed, gesturing for Mink to join him. Mink lifted himself onto the bed, following Noiz's orders. 

The younger man's words had really gotten to Mink, his cock now erect and full of blood. Big and veiny, just like Noiz had said. 

Mink lifted his eyebrows in amusement as Noiz rolled over onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Mink. 

“Does the big alpha want to come mount his bitch? C'mon boy, it’s okay. You’ve been good, come mount your master.”


End file.
